


Grand Canyon

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan a laissé Alfred décider de leur destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Canyon

Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais, Ivan laisserait America organiser leurs vacances.  
Il avait envie de dégommer tous les cactus installés dans leur motor-home et de brûler tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin au western américain.  
Si Alfred ressortait son chapeau, ils joueraient à la roulette russe avec son colt.   
Foi de Russie.  
Kol, kol, kol.  
Alfred l’avait emmené jusqu’au Grand Canyon, parce qu’il adorait les paysages aux inspirations martiennes.  
Ivan crevait de chaud et remerciait le ciel que la caravane possède la climatisation. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait choisi un copain aussi brûlant que le soleil sur un désert californien.  
Un jour, il convierait Alfred en Sibérie. Il fera moins le malin, l’Amerloque.  
« Ivan, tu devrais profiter avec moi du coucher du soleil. C’est magnifique !  
\- Il fait combien dehors ?  
\- 30 °C à l’ombre. C’est trop cool ! »  
Ivan l’aurait déjà assassiné, s’il n’était pas aussi accroc au sexe avec lui. Il consentit à faire un effort, après s’être badigeonné de crème solaire.  
Heureusement, la température commençait à chuter.  
« J’ai bien compris que tu n’étais pas emballé par la destination et que tu n’avais pas envie de randonner avec moi. »  
40 ° C au soleil dans cet environnement ne le tentaient pas du tout. Ivan était habitué aux hivers rudes et aux étés doux.  
« Heureusement, on peut bouger avec le camping-car.  
\- Camping-car de luxe. On ne se refuse rien le capitaliste.  
\- Tu aurais préféré qu’on vienne dans une vieille bagnole sans climatisation et qu’on couche dans une tente ?, le provoqua Alfred.  
\- Non », répondit sérieusement Ivan.  
Alfred se colla à lui, ce qui l’exaspéra. Comme s’il n’avait pas assez chaud.  
« Tu devrais enlever ton écharpe. Il n’y a que nous. »  
Ivan avait mis autour du cou une étole plus légère.  
« Je n’aime pas que tu voies mes cicatrises, râla Ivan.  
\- Il y a un jacuzzi à l’intérieur.  
\- Est-ce vraiment indispensable de se vautrer dans la chaleur ?  
\- Il y a aussi une grande baignoire, se rattrapa Alfred. Ça te dirait de t’y mettre avec moi. »  
Sous-entendu, viens me tringler dans le bain. Énervé autant par la chaleur que par le romantisme mielleux de ce soleil couchant sur un paysage magnifique, Ivan consentit à pimenter leur soirée. Et puis, mettre de l’eau partout dans la salle de bain l’amuserait beaucoup.  
Alfred l’embrassa quand les derniers rayons du soleil colorèrent l’horizon et l’invita à monter à l’intérieur.  
Ivan le regarda régler la température du bain puis se déshabiller devant lui. Alfred le faisait sans aucune classe, mais possédait une enveloppe charnelle des plus bandantes. Bien qu’il ait un peu d’embonpoint, il était musclé sous cette légère couche de graisse. Le blond de ses cheveux et de son pubis ressortait sur sa peau bronzée par le soleil.  
Ivan quitta ses vêtements à son tour et, excité, s’attaqua au cou de son petit ami et le plaça entre ses jambes dans la baignoire xxl. Il pouvait l’embrasser à loisir tout en se refroidissant dans l’eau fraîche. La poussière, le soleil, les serpents dangereux, tout ceci le dépassait. Par contre, le désir de son petit ami contre le sien l’enjoignait à passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Il glissa un doigt puis plusieurs dans l’intimité accueillante d’Alfred.  
« Tu es pressé.  
\- Toujours quand il s’agit de toi », le taquina Ivan.  
Alfred l’obligea à retirer sa main, se positionna sur lui et s’abaissa sur lui. Ivan frissonna de plaisir en s’enfonçant en lui.  
« Ça ne te dérange pas que je te chevauche ?, souffla Alfred près de sa bouche.  
\- Amuse-toi cow boy, mais tu ne dompteras pas la bête. »  
Les cuisses d’Alfred étaient puissantes autour de ses jambes. Ivan le savait capable de mener leur ébat jusqu’au bout. Il l’aida tout de même à se mouvoir sur lui. Rien que pour le contrarier. Bientôt, la chaleur s’emparant de son corps ne concernait plus la météo radieuse de cette contrée américaine. Ses mains se crispaient de plaisir sur la peau d’Alfred. Il se réjouissait de chaque mouvement de son amoureux sur lui et amplifiait leurs sensations en se déhanchant dès que possible dans cette position. Alfred capturait sa bouche pour des ballets saisissants quand il ne gémissait pas près de son oreille. Cette étroitesse mouvante autour de son sexe finit par l’emporter vers les contrées de la jouissance.  
Alfred reprit doucement son souffle, la tête posée contre son épaule. Ivan se calmait à présent que le sexe l’avait comblé dans toutes les fibres de son être. America avait le don de l’énerver et de sublimer son désir.  
« Demain, on ira dans des régions plus boisées et on remontera vers le Nord. »  
Ivan sourit et enlaça son petit ami.   
Il avait hâte de retrouver un climat plus tempéré avec le même cow boy pour réchauffer son lit.


End file.
